I ain't giving you my money!
by Neko11
Summary: Luffy spends all his money for food, so when he asks for more money, Nami refuses to give it to him. She decides he should earn it himself, and Luffy has to work his butt off. But what if he doesn't want to buy meat but something else instead? For Nami..?


**Hi people! Thanks for deciding to read this**** (even though the title sucks xD), I hope you won't be disappointed~ (Btw, in case if you wonder: NONE of my other fics are abandoned or anything. For questions concerning them, feel free to pm me anytime).**

**Pairing: LuNa **

**Time/Place: Somewhere between Water Seven and Thriller Bark, so no Brook. Sorry!**

**Warning: Probably a hell of a lot grammar errors/spelling mistakes. Sorry! Please try to ignore them, or if you feel like it, point them out. Criticism is always welcomed.**

**Now please have fun reading ;)) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does!**

**YYXYXYXYXY**

**-I ain't giving you my money!-**

It was a peaceful, sunny day on Grand Line. The wind was blowing softly, some seagulls were to be seen in the distance… and Nami let out a frustrated sigh.

The whole crew were on deck, standing around a table in the middle of it and staring down at the thing that lay on it; the one thing that is said to rule the world: Money.

"What's wrong, Nami-san? Is there any problem? Let me know, and I'll eliminate it for you, darling!" Sanji stated, smiling with such gentleness he would only offer two special girls in the world, Nami and Robin.

Nami's eye twitched, but this time not in annoyance of Sanji. No, this time some other man caused her distress. "Problem? This _guy_ here is my damn problem!"

"B-but Namiiii..."

Sanji's eyes went hard. "Then I gotta eliminate him."

Luffy's eyes went wide. "Wha? G-guys, look, I'm -_ouch_ - so-wyy!"

Nami sighed and let Luffy's outstretched cheek slip back into its place. "Yeah right. And next time you will do it again. And again and so on and so forth. Honestly Luffy, I'm tired of that! Just how much _food_ do you actually need to eat?"

Luffy blinked at her as if she had just asked why Zoro always got lost. An obvious, stupid question. 'Zoro is Zoro, that's why he gets lost' would Luffy say.

"I need to eat so much food until I'm not hungry anymore." he finally answered with a shake of his head, signalizing pity for the 'stupid' navigator.

Everyone, excluding Nami who decided it would hurt Luffy more if she hit him while standing, fell back anime style and groaned at Luffy's stupidy.

"Enough of that shit already!" Nami snuffled angrily, "Luffy, you seriously spent too much of our precious money today for buying meat! No money for you tomorrow!"

At that, Luffy gasped. And as expected, he complained despite the huge bump on his head. "No way! Nami, you can't do that to me! Namiii..!"

"No! And now shut up, or you'll owe me so much that your grandsons still have to repay your debt!" Nami said firmly and turned away.

But this time, as NOT expected, Luffy did not accept that. "I- I need money for tomorrow's shopping, Nami! I _really_ need it!" he said, more serious than before and everyone turned to look at him in wonder.

After the first seconds of shock passed by, Nami regained her compose and grumbled. "I said NO! Get that in that thick skull of yours!" And everyone else turned away at the sight of brute violence.

"B-but Nawiii..." Luffy murmured, numerous bumps over his head. With that, Luffy was left on deck to sulk in defeat. The rest of the crew took the money and went straight into the kitchen, closing the door shut behind them. Now it was time for Nami to give each of the crew members money for whatever they wanted to buy in town.

A few hours before, they had docked on a new island. It was famous for its huge town with numerous shopping centers and the crew didn't hold back in buying stuff. It was like a shopping paradise, whatever you wanted to have you could find there. From clothes, shoes, food, swords and medicine to books, tools, maps, jewels, den den mushis and even _ships_. A huge town, full of shops.

And Luffy, Luffy spent all his money on one day. And not for something useful like medicine, no he used it for _meat_. What a surprise.

Still, the crew was mad, especially Nami. All the money they had spent so much time to earn was gone in an instant. Thrown into the endless pitch of Monkey D Luffy's stomach. Not that it hadn't happened before, but this time Nami just didn't want to sit back and watch her money being wasted anymore.

"Guys, we need to show him how important and precious money is!" Nami hissed to her nakama who were now sitting around the table of the kitchen. Everyone agreed.

"Yeah, it's just terrible how he throws it away!" Usopp said, wondering how his captain could just waste it like that. But then, it was Luffy they're talking about, so what did he expect? Him putting the money into a piggy bank under his matress instead? Hah, not the Luffy he knew!

"But how?" Chopper asked aloud what everyone else was thinking about. "How do we teach Luffy the importance of money?"

A few minutes of silence followed, then Robin decided to speak up in her usual calm manner. "It is very simple. Just think about it: Why do you think is money precious? Why don't you just want to waste it like that?"

Franky frowned but answered anyway. "'Cause we have to work _super_ hard to get it!"

"Because it is not easy to earn..." Sanji added, then he blinked at the archaeologist before going all _'my great Robin-chwaaaan~~!'_ over her.

"Ah, I see! That's very clever of you, Robin!" Usopp agreed, nodding.

"Heh. Indeed. It's always good to know we can rely on you, Robin-oneesan!" Nami congratulated, then she grinned evilly. "So, guys, you all know what you got to do if Luffy comes and asks for bucks, right?"

The others nodded. "Ouh!"

"What's all this noise, dammit. Isn't it possible to have even ONE little nap here?" Zoro announced, angry for being woken, rubbing his eyes.

That, however, was simply answered by Nami's famous _fist of silence_. After she _used_ that on enemies, deadly silence followed.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

Just as predicted from Nami and the rest of the crew, not too much later Luffy popped up in the kitchen to ask following line:

"Sanji, can you lend me some of your money?"

The cook expected that and only continued to wash the dishes, ignoring him completely.

Luffy thought Sanji hadn't heard him and repeated the question. Sanji puffed out his smoke, taking his time to turn around and face his captain.

"You want money?" he asked back. Luffy nodded, full of hope.

"Yes, I really need some for tomorrow!" the seventeen-year-old responded cheerfully. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"For buying your beloved meat? Tch." Sanji said, sighing. Before Luffy could open his mouth to say something, Sanji continued. "But alright, I'll give you some money."

At that, Luffy's grin went impossible wide. "Really? Thanks Sanji, you're the bes-!" he beamed but Sanji stopped him by lifting a finger.

"BUT," he said, "You'll have to earn it." Luffy's grin immediately vanished.

"Nani?" Luffy gasped.

"You heard me."

Luffy looked unbelievable disappointed, but then he seemed to think about something, nibbling on his bottom lip. Sanji almost had to laugh at that sight. Luffy actually thinking was something he _never_ got to see and it was hilarious!

The blond haired cook figured Luffy was having a fight with himself. Laziness vs. Hunger, actually quite interesting to see what would win. Sanji chuckled, but then it was rather obvious what was stronger, wasn't it? And just that moment Luffy looked at Sanji again, deadly serious and determined.

"Allright. I'll work for it."

Ladys and Gentlemen, the winner iiis... *sound of drum roll* ...Hunger! Applause, applause! Of course it did beat laziness, ha ha. Sanji smirked.

Robin-chwan's plan was actually working quite well. If Luffy only had to work hard and really earned the money himself, then he wouldn't just waste it, would he? Luffy would remember how hard and exhausting it was to get it and probably safe most of his new earned money.

"Good then... start with cleaning the floor." Sanji said, throwing a cleaning mop to Luffy. "And then you can clean all the cupboards and the drawers. I haven't done that in a while now."

Luffy gulped. Even he knew this was going to be a hella work... but he was not one to be scared off by something like that now! And with that, Luffy began to clean the floor, piece by piece, meter by meter. Sanji watched him for a few seconds, then he turned around, pleased of how he made his captain working.

Luffy wiped off the sweat on his forehead. It was a lot of work indeed... 'And it's probably going to take a lot of time too...' he thought, pouting.

And he was right: Hours, and when I say hours I mean _hours_, later, Luffy dropped to the kitchen floor, sighing. "I- I d-did it..."

Sanji smiled, nodding. "Well done. Here, your money." he said, dropping a few beri into Luffy's opened hand.

Immediately, Luffy was up and happy again. "Uuuh! Thanks Sanji!"

"Yeah yeah, no big deal. And now get the hell out of my kitchen."

"Right!"

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

As soon as he left the kitchen, Luffy sat down cross-legged and began to count his money. With an annoyed sigh he began to pout once again.

"Hnn, not enough yet..." he complained to no one in particular. "What now...? Ah, I know! I gotta ask the others too! Maybe they'll give me money just like Sanji did! Although I hope I don't have to clean stuff anymore... it's damn boring~!" And with that, Luffy dashed off to the crow's nest. To find a special person to annoy the hell outta him.

"ZoroZoroZoroZoro!"

Zoro turned around, angry. "WhatWhatWhatWhat!" he responded, although he already knew what his captain wanted.

"Could you gimme money?" he asked, bouncing up and down. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"For what do you need so much?" Zoro sighed, turning his back to Luffy as he lifted another weight of his.

Luffy grinned. "Shh! A secret!"

His first mate frowned but decided to leave it with that. Whatever. He couldn't care less about his captain's use of money.

"So? Can you gimme money?" Luffy repeated.

"Sure." Zoro said, and then hesitated. Should he really say that? But then, the first mate didn't really have much of a choice. An angry Nami could be scary... even Mihawk himself would piss his pants if the navigator was in that state.

So Zoro closed his eyes, sighing, and added:

"In exchange, you could do me a little favour..."

Luffy gaped at the other. He had been so sure Zoro would give him a part of his money for _free_! The green haired man had always been his best friend and supported him, no matter what! Why did suddenly everyone want him to work his butt off? Even Zoro of all people? But then, it was just a favour, how bad could it be?

"Wh-what favour?" Luffy wanted to know, remembering the previous kitchen cleaning horror.

Zoro looked blankly at him. "Polishing my weights." Inwardly, Zoro felt sorry for the boy. But Nami told him to say that, so... Zoro turned around and pretended to take a nap.

Bowing his head, Luffy whined. "Ooo-kayy." he eventually agreed. He _really_ needed some money, after all... so what choice did he have other than earning it? Stealing was out of question, nakama didn't steal from each other after all.

Cracking his knuckles, Luffy began to work. And after the first thirty minutes, the teenager began to realize just how _many_ of that weights Zoro possessed! _Hundreds_!

Zoro had weights in all kind of shapes and colo- okay, maybe not in all colours, but you get the point. And Luffy swore to never even touch let alone look at a weight _ever_ again.

As the sun began to set, Zoro cracked one eye open to check on his working monkey. And really, Luffy just finished polishing the last weight of five tons.

"Eeelp." Luffy managed to say before panting tiredly. He felt like he'd _lifted_ all of them at once!

Zoro nodded to show he aknowledged Luffy finished, reached into his pocket and wordlessly handed him the beris.

"Th-thanks..." Luffy murmured and went down again.

"Always captain." Zoro answered and Luffy made a face. "No, never again, first mate." he answered but Zoro didn't catch it.

"What a boring work to do... almost as bad as the kitchen cleaning..." Luffy then added more to himself, and after he counted the money he got now he came to the conclusion it still wasn't enough. "Haargh dammit!"

Going under deck, Luffy nearly bumped into Chopper who was on his way to the infirmary. "Oh, Chopper, maybe you could help me with something!"

Chopper knew very well what was coming next and tried to avoid Luffy's glance. He felt really bad for doing that to his captain, to _Luffy_ of all people. But the reindeer had agreed to Robin's plan before, and didn't want to disappoint the others. Besides, facing Nami after that would be somewhat... unhealthy.

"Is it because of the money you need for tomorrow?" Chopper timidly asked and Luffy nodded wildly, his locks falling in all directions.

"Yeah, could you give me a bit of yours? Pretty please?" Luffy wanted to know, smiling as if nothing had happened at all.

"Uhm, uhmm, ehm.. yeah.. if..." Chopper trailed off and Luffy's shoulders slumped down.

"Eek, I knew it!" he said, but then puffed out his chest. "Okay, what kind of work do you have for me to beat?"

Chopper chuckled at the choice of words and told Luffy to follow him into the infirmary. "There, do you see all those different kinds of medicine?"

The doctor asked and Luffy nodded, amazed of how many of those small bottles were in that shelf.

Suddenly, Luffy thought, that shelf itself seemed really huge! And since when did Chopper have so much medicine?

"Well, they all have different names. And I need them to be in alphabetical order. This, for example, is morphine which is used as a painkiller. It belongs to the middle of the shelf, while arnica has to be in the left, up there." Chopper explained and took a step away from the shelf.

Luffy seemed to hesitate as he gaped at the shelf again, and Chopper, being a nice little guy, tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry, there are only 975 different bottles."

Luffy's eyes widened and he wanted to turn around and just go into his hammock, curl up, forget about all this and fall asleep. But he knew he needed the money for tomorrow's shopping and couldn't just run away.

"A-alright then. Just leave it to me, Chopper! It's probably a lot of fun!"

Chopper smiled at Luffy's optimism and decided to give his captain some space to work. 'I hope Luffy won't break any of them... but I still got each bottle twice, so it wouldn't be that much of a problem.' and then the reindeer took out a medicine book and began to read it.

While Luffy was thinking really hard if 'L' or 'T' came first, he always tried to remind himself why he was doing all of this. _Just keep ordering, just_ _keep ordering... I got to earn more money for tomorrow! _

And with that thought on his mind, he kept on ordering for a really long time.

"Ch-chopper... wake up. I finished ordering 'em." a very tired voice woke the doctor from his sleep. Chopper's head shot up from his book and he blinked, trying to clear his sight. Just what time was it?

Looking out of the window, Chopper saw it was already dark and wondered if Luffy really had ordered all of those medicine bottles up until now. He must be pretty tired then.

And really, Luffy looked exhausted. But the teen was far from giving up, he was way too stubborn for that. Lifting his shivering hand, Luffy weakly asked for the money. Chopper nodded in awe and gave him the beris.

"Uhm, thanks Luffy, you did well. Did-didn't you break any?"

Luffy shook his head, "N-no. Why, should I have done that?"

The reindeer blinked. "No, of course not!" Chopper quickly said, lifting his hooves. "You did nothing wrong! I was just ...surprised."

Luffy, despite the fact he could be very curious sometimes, only shrugged and went out of the infirmary. If he broke something, then Chopper wouldn't give him money, right? Luffy simply couldn't have afforded destroying the small bottles .

Closing the door, Luffy sighed again, already realizing the money wouldn't be enough for the next day. That's why he immediately made his way down to Franky. The cyborg probably had some work for him, too.

Just as Luffy had thought, the blue-haired man did have some work for him indeed. And Luffy, to be honest, wasn't surprised to hear that and didn't complain either. He just wanted to earn the money as quick as possible.

"Okay then, Luffy-bro, take your time! It is a lot of work after all." Franky said lifting his sunglasses to get a better look at his tired looking captain.

Luffy didn't respond and just began to work. Something wasn't right here,and he wondered again: Why did all his nakama want him to work so badly?

Seriously, what was the point? Did they think he was too lazy? Did they think he didn't do enough? Luffy didn't get it, but was too exhausted and traumatized by the former experience of ordering the small medicine bottles to think about it.

Bleh, Luffy decided to _never_ ever think again, it only caused him a huge headache! But luckily, the thing Luffy had to do for Franky didn't involve using your brain.

Actually, the work was not complicated but rather exhausting. Franky had built this huge cannon-like weapon and coloured, but decided the colour didn't suit it and wanted to paint it blue instead of red. So that's why Luffy had to scrape the lacquer off with a hand scraper.

And after the first five minutes Luffy decided this was a pain in the ass to do. But he would not go down, no matter what! His ambition was far too great to be beaten by lacquer, even if it was his favourite colour. And he was far too tired to even consider giving up anymore anyways... That's Luffy's logic for you.

Part by part, the nice red lacquer was scraped off. Luffy grumbled and cursed, and from time to time he was ready to just take the stupid cannon and throw it over board.

Franky stopped him from doing so by telling him he'd throw the money for Luffy right after it. Luffy'D bit his lip and put the cannon back down, continue to scrape and to nothing but scraping and scraping and scraping.

And after what seemed an eternity, Luffy had finished scraping. Now the cannon was just gray, all over. Even inside of it. And the teen couldn't help but feel really proud of himself.

"Franky, the money please!" Luffy urged and Franky handed it to him.

"Nice work, bro! We're a perfect team! You should come down and work for me more often!" The cyborg said as he inspected the cannon.

But as he turned around, his captain was already gone, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Like hell Luffy would do that again!

As Luffy reached the deck, he was greeted by a real cold gust of wind. Above him were the stars, shining brightly. Was it already that late? Luffy cursed once again, inwardly wondering when the last time was he'd cursed that much.

"How should I earn more money now? The others are probably already asleep..." Luffy looked down, crossing his arms. Did he really need more money? It was almost enough for what he wanted to buy tomorrow... _almost_. Shit. But there were still three more crew members left.

Hit by a sudden determination, Luffy clenched his fists and stormed off to Usopp. There was still enough time left before the sun was rising!

And much to Luffy's surprise, the sniper was still awake! So immediately Luffy asked for what kind of work he could do instead of asking for money.

Usopp however understood Luffy's purpose and nodded, handing him a huge box. It was heavy and when Luffy looked into it, he saw lots and lots and lots of small metal things.

With question marks floating above his head, the captain looked at Usopp in wonder. Usopp got the wink and began to explain.

"Here," he said, yawning, as he handed Luffy another box. "In the big one are all of my nuts and shims. Now I want you to take all the nuts out of this huge box and put them into the smaller one, so that in the end I'll have one box filled with nuts and the other filled with shims. You got that?" he asked as if talking to a little kid, but then Luffy sometimes was a little kid. Especially mentally.

The captain nodded slowly, sensing another unbelievable boring hour that laid ahead of him. Even so, he did as he was told and Usopp was surprised of the speed Luffy began to work at.

"Nut, nut, nut, shim, nut, nut, shim, shim, nut, shim, shim, shim, fly- eh?" Luffy flipped the dead fly into Usopp's direction who didn't even notice, much to Luffy's dismay.

The sniper was busy with building a small pistol looking weapon. Luffy sighed, he thought Usopp would freak out or something. This was definitely no fun...

Where did he stop? Oh yeah, right. Nut, shim, shim, shim, nut,...

A loud yawn was to be heard from Luffy and he finally stood up, stretching. "Uuh, finally..." he murmured, walking over to a half-asleep Usopp.

"Hey Usopp, I did it. Here are your boxes, now gimme my money please." Luffy said surprisingly politely, and Usopp thanked him and gave the beris to him.

"Thanks. Man, still not enough!" And before Usopp could blink, Luffy was gone.

"Seriously, if Luffy has a reason to work for he really is anything but lazy!" Usopp said, adding a "How can someone be so obsessed of meat, anyways?"

Another yawn left his lips and the sniper decided there was no need for him to stay awake any longer. He'd done as he was told, and Luffy had already finished working for him.

Nodding to himself, Usopp smiled. "Another great day full of awesomeness of the life of Sniper King Usopp-sama has ended! Goody night then!"

**YXYXYXYXYYXY**

"So you finally have done a bit of work now, eh? And still want more money? Geez." Nami sighed, throwing her arms into the air. "But if it makes you happy to buy food with your bucks, fine by me... "

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, "It will be great tomorrow!" he added and Nami frowned, imaging the guzzling orgy Luffy would arrange the next day.

"Uh whatever. Robin, you first?" Nami asked, turning to the archaeologist who sat on a desk, reading as usual.

The two women had been in their room when Luffy suddenly knocked and asked for some money. This time, the captain had even volunteered to work for it.

Nami had been a little bit taken aback by that, apparently Luffy was not as dumb as people believed him to be. Luffy could really be smart if he only wanted to... No, what was she thinking? Just because Luffy was handsome, didn't mean he- wait, were did _handsome_ come from?

Robin looked up from her book, and ice blue eyes met chocolate brown ones. Luffy blinked and the raven haired woman nearly had to chuckle at the sight. That way their captain resembled a lost puppy and it was rather cute.

And Robin was sure Nami had the same thoughts as the navigator absent-mindly smiled at Luffy.

"Hm, what could you do for me, Luffy-san?" She wondered aloud, looking at Luffy as if she wanted to find out which work would suit the boy most.

Luffy yawned, realizing how tired he was which made him wonder if he would have enough strength left for tomorrow's shopping. Luffy shook his head, of course he would have!

Robin tapped on her chin with her index-finger, then her face brightened. "I might as well have an idea of what you could do. How about you dust off my precious books in the library? I know it's a hard job and it's going to take a long time, so if you want something else-"

At once, Luffy lifted his hands as if defending himself. "No no no! I'm perfectly fine with this as long as I get enough money for it!"

Nami giggled, shaking her head. Was there a way to stop Luffy's stomach from ruling over his body? Obviously not! Apparently, the captain would do anything as long as he could make sure to get food for it.

Robin hummed. "Very well then. Here is the feather duster. Take your time. And be careful, there are a lot of really old and precious books, okay?"

Luffy took the duster and nodded, full of youthful enthusiasm. "Yosh!"

And with that, he was off to work.

After their captain closed the door to their room, Nami turned to Robin. "What, you really let him touch your expensive history books? Do you know how clumsy that guy is?"

"Fufufu, I know that he tends to destroy a lot, but this time is different. Captain-san said he _really_ needed the money for tomorrow, didn't he? He won't destroy anything, I'm sure." Robin said, smiling her mysterious smile that clearly showed she knew more than Nami.

Said navigator narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Is there anything I should know?" she asked.

"Oh you will learn that soon enough." Robin winked and left Nami in wonder.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

To say Luffy feared that work was an understatement. A big one. Luffy was sure he would get nightmares of books after he finished dusting all of those three hundred off! Why did Robin need SO MANY of them?

Didn't she already know everything that's written in them? The archaeologist was the most intelligent person Luffy knew, how come she needed those books? Robin _knew_ everything after all!

Whining like a little five-year-old whose lolly was stolen, Luffy began to put each of the books out of the long shelves and slowly dusted them off. He was very careful, trying desperately not to drop them while cleaning. Because of this, it really took Luffy two hours until the last book was dusted off and back in its order in the shelf.

"Pheww... " he only said, satisfied with himself. Robin would be really proud of him now, he had managed to avoid damage completely!

Stretching his tired limbs, Luffy let out a huge and loud yawn, emphasizing his exhaustion.

"Maan, I wonder if I'll manage to see my hammock before tomorrow..." Luffy murmured, rubbing his eyes. Dark bangs were to be seen under his eyes and he was already utterly exhausted.

But it couldn't be helped, for the thing he wanted to buy tomorrow he needed lots and lots and lots of beris! So he already began to wonder what kind of work Nami had planned for him. As he knocked on their door again, he had to gulp. Hopefully it would be an easy job!

As Nami opened the door eventually, Luffy's fear increased. There was such a dangerous glistening in her eyes...

"Uhm, I finished dusting off Robin's books..." he stammered and suddenly, a hand grew from his left shoulder and dropped a bunch of beris into Luffy's hand.

"I know captain-san, thank you very much." A smooth voice said and Luffy's only response back was that typical smile of his.

"Yeah, this all is very very nice, but you still need more money, correct?" Nami wanted to know, sounding slightly annoyed. But then, it was pretty late already and she really wanted to go to bed already.

Still, she had to stay awake and wait for Luffy to ask her for money, that's what the crew had agreed to before. Because Luffy working his butt of in the evening would be even more tiring than in the morning.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I came for here." Luffy said, fidging from one foot to the other.

'Why is he so nervous all of sudden?' Nami said, out loud she said: "Okay then, I got something nice for you here." Signalizing for Luffy to come in, the boy stepped into the room, frowning.

Nami smirked. 'This will teach him not to waste money anymore!'

"Actually, I have two jobs for you. And if you do well, I'll give you as much money as you need for tomorrow. Does that sound fair?" Nami asked, knowing she'd already won. Luffy was not greedy, and he probably would be satisfied with only a few more beri. And that way, she got rid of two tiring jobs at once.

Luffy looked at her for a few seconds and Nami wondered whether he understood what she told him or not. Finally, he began to smile and nodded. "Yeah, that does sound very good! So what do I have to do?"

"The first thing: You go to the wash room and wash all of the crew's dirty clothes, including your own that got dirty in the last mud-wrestling you had with Usopp. I'm pretty sure the others will be very grateful for that!"

Luffy made a face that clearly said 'NOOO~!', but Nami was nowhere near done yet.

"And second: You'll have to clean the toilets." the navigator said, holding up a toilet brush.

And that's when Luffy's eyes rolled back and he collapsed upon hearing that. Robin raised both her eye brows, pitying the captain.

"Are you serious? Isn't that a little too much, this late in the evening? Look at him, he's ready to fall asleep right there..." Robin said.

Nami shook her head, both hands on her hips. "No, I know it's hard and a little mean too, but we gotta teach him he just can't waste hard-earned money like that. I'm sure he'll do it. He is Luffy, you know!"

Robin only sighed, knowing it was hopeless to argue with the orange-haired beauty now. Nami could be pretty stubborn, too.

"If you say so." she said, continuing to read.

"Yep. And now, Luffy, wake up! You gotta work to do, remember?" Nami said, shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I'm already up..." Luffy said, yawning. With a disgusted look upon his face, Luffy took the toilet brush and went out of the room. And Nami knew the next time she'd see Luffy he would be pretty much exhausted, even more than now.

True, after a long time, there was a soft, almost timid knock on their door and Nami opened it for the third time that day. Luffy's eyes were only half-opened and they were unfocused. The teen's clothes were battered and dirty; there was sweat on his forehead. His hair was even messier than usual, and his head hung a little to the side, as if he didn't have the strength to hold if up anymore.

To make it short: Luffy looked as if he'd just fought a battle. And it was not that far from it, just that this battle was not against another human, but against a bunch of dirty clothes and _five_ toilets. Luffy probably would have chosen the enemy to fight if he had had a choice before.

"Good boy. You were actually pretty fast! Here, is that enough?" She asked, giving him the money. He tiredly blinked at it and murmured a 'yeah, thanks'. Nami smiled and ruffled his hair, Luffy didn't even notice as he was already half-asleep.

"Night, Luffy!"

"Good night, Luffy-san. Rest well." Robin said, smiling. Luffy turned around and slowly made his way to the door. "Night." he responded in a murmur and even forgot to close the door behind him.

Both girls giggled at that and Robin pushed it shut with her Hana Hana powers.

"See, he did not break or destroy anything at all. I've asked the others, the results were the same. Luffy has done a great job today and no damage was made. He really can be hard working too, if he only wants to." Robin said.

Nami looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Though it is kinda surprising.. and suspicious too. Is it really meat he wants to buy tomorrow? Or should I ask the other way round: What else could be so important to Lufffy, other than food?"

Robin closed her eyes, smiling knowingly. "Who knows, who knows."

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

The next day, Luffy had already been gone when most of the crew woke up, leaving a small note behind.

"I'm gonna go shopping!" it read, and they could only shake their heads. So their plan hadn't really worked, had it? Luffy still was going to waste his money for food after all.

Nami was disappointed about that but decided to shrug it off. Luffy had worked for it, so it really belonged to him now. And it was not a waste, because the captain had been very useful the other day and had done some very annoying and exhausting jobs after all.

Still, Nami decided, she would have to rail at him later for that. Money was money after all, and there was nothing else she loved more than money (and mikans) in the world! … or there was, but she herself did not know that yet.

The strawhats then left the ship one after another to go into town for shopping, just like the day before. Only Zoro stayed to protect the ship and train a little more.

As the evening rolled by, and the crew began to return to the Sunny again, each of them had to wonder where their little annoying noisy captain was.

Luffy still hadn't returned. That was kinda... weird, because it was time for dinner and usually Luffy was the first to return to eat. But now he still was not there, and the crew members began to worry a bit. Luffy could have been caught by the marines, or fallen into the water somehow, and so on and so forth. Luffy attracted trouble, consequently his nakama were concerned.

But finally, as the sun began to set, the captain jumped aboard, humming happily to himself. Apparently, he had gotten what he wanted to buy because he seemed very pleased.

His nakama however were anything but happy about that. They came storming out of the kitchen, angry looks.

"The hell, Luffy? We told you to return at five o'clock, didn't we? You are three hours too late!" Sanji barked.

"Troublesome as always, bro." Franky commented and did a pose for no reason.

Luffy blinked at his crew, then he smiled. "Wari wari, guys! I just had a little trouble to find the shop I saw yesterday again and got lost three times! That's why it took me so long!" Luffy said, laughing.

Nami however didn't find it funny at all and snuffled angrily. "Luffy you baka, we were worried! And just because you wanted to go to that stupid food-store you saw yesterday! Seriously, that town is full of food-stores, why did it have to be that one?"

Luffy's smile vanished, and he cocked his head. "Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't go to a food-store!"

That, however, came unexpected and everyone gaped at that. "Eh? Really?"

Luffy was deadly serious, arms behind his back. "Yup."

"B-but what did you buy then? For what did you need the money?" Chopper piped up, and his friends held in their breaths. There was something else? Something Luffy loved more than food?

At that, Luffy smiled so much it made the sun jealous for his brightness.

"Well, the reason why I worked my butt off yesterday to earn money was, because I wanted to buy this." At that, Luffy showed his hands from behind his back, or rather what was in his hands.

The sight made Nami and Usopp 'aaaw' in unison: It was a fluffy black kitten.

Luffy put it down carefully and whispered something into its ear. Strangely enough, the small cat seemed to understand and wobbled over to the navigator.

Nami blinked and looked at Luffy. The kitten was for her? The captain nodded, smiling.

Nami bent down to pick it up, it was really cute and she smiled at it. That's when she saw it: There was a really nice necklace in the kitten's mouth with a piece of paper on it. And suddenly, Nami's heart stopped as she began to read the note. It was from Luffy, and only for her.

_Dear Nami, _

_I don't really know how to say this, that's why I wrote this letter. Zoro said it's called a love letter. I'm not sure though, I've never done this before. __Well, I just wanted to tell you that I like you – I __really__ like you. And I hope you'll like the necklace just as much. _

_Luffy_

Nami blinked again, not noticing how her hands shivered. She realized everyone was giving her weird looks and was eager to know what the note said. Gulping, she tried to get her heartbeat under control that seemed to have gone wild.

"Uhm... uh..." she began, and Robin chuckled, causing Nami to blush even more. "Well..."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, looking at Nami in wonder. "Don't you like it, Nami? I chose the most beautiful necklace for you. I thought it would suit you..."

Nami's eyes went wide, and she looked at it again. It was made of silver and there were three dark red rubies attached to it. It was a beautiful necklace indeed, and there was no doubt about it that Luffy had bought a really expensive one.

So that's why he said he _really_ needed the money...And that's when Nami felt a pang at her heart, feeling horrible for making Luffy work so much the day before. He'd all done it just for _her_! And she, no, they _all_ just had thought he wanted to waste it for food!

As the crew noticed what Luffy needed money for, they all hung their head in guilt. Luffy didn't use it for himself after all, he just wanted to... to confess to Nami...!

There was one thought that crossed all their minds at once: What have we done?

Nami covered her mouth, overjoyed by the amazing present she got, she really liked it. But at the same time she felt like crying, crying because of what she did to Luffy.

"Oh Luffy... I really... misjudged you.. Oh god I'm so sorry...!" Nami said, looking at the cute kitten that ony made her feel worse. Then she placed it on deck and slowly went over to her captain.

Luffy frowned, thinking he did something wrong and just wanted to apologize, but felt himself being hugged tightly.

"N-Nami?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much, it-it's wonderful." she whispered and Luffy smiled, hugging back. Heat rose to his cheeks and he didn't care about the gasps coming from the rest of his crew.

"Th-that's great then..." Luffy began, and then inhaled deeply. It felt nice to inhale Nami's scent of tangerines. He really liked that scent. Now that he thought about it, he really liked everything about his beautiful navigator.

And before the awkward silence could settle in, Nami let go of Luffy and smiled brightly at him. "I love you." She said, causing Sanji to collapse and Luffy to stop breathing.

"Y-you do?" he stuttered, and now Nami realized why Luffy had been so nervous last night. And it made Nami wonder how she could've been so damn blind. But that didn't matter anymore, now all that mattered was what happened next:

They shared their first kiss, and Robin nodded, whispering "Finally."

"I love you too, Nami. I-I love you too!" Luffy repeated with more force and determination behind it, and the two hugged once again.

The rest of the crew now didn't stare anymore but smiled at the new couple, feeling happy for them. Even Sanji seemed to accept, began to cry, saying how great this was and how well the two fit together as a couple.

And the small kitten meowed happily, agreeing.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Hope you enjoyed my small one shot! :D LuNa is so cute x3 **

**R****eviews would make me very happy, so please please review~! Pretty please? **

**Anyways, I'm pretty tired, so no more of my rambling anymore! ****Thanks for reading ;) **

**Neko11**


End file.
